Seonsaengnim!
by dikitlagisampe
Summary: CHAP 1 UP ;New Teacher!; Sehun adalah anak bandel yang membenci semua pelajaran di sekolah. Namun tiba-tiba datang guru pengganti yang berasal dari Cina bernama Xi Luhan. Sehun mendapati dirinya dirinya sendiri selalu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menelanjangi guru tersebut saat mengajar di depan kelas. Bisakah Sehun mendapatkan hati guru tercintanya tersebut? /HUNHAN/YAOI
1. Foreword and Disclaimer

Terinspirasi dari novel _Angan._

**Dikitlagisampe proudly present **

**Tittle : Seonsangnim!**

**Author : dikitlagisampe **

**Rated : Mature (M)**

**Genre : Romance, drama, fluff**

**Pairing : Hunhan (Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan)**

**Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and many more.**

**® Copyright; 2014, dikitlagisampe All Rights Reserved**

**No printing or distribution allowed**

**DO NOT POST ANYWHERE ELSE. NO COPY OR PLAGIARIZE.**

* * *

**Story begin – 2014/7/27**

**Story end – ?**

* * *

Sehun selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sebagaimana remaja pembangkang yang ada di flm-film remaja, ia suka membolos, nakal, cuek, menyebalkan, dan banyak daftar hal-hal buruk yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu. Ia tidak pernah membutuhkan sekolah, karena dunianya bukan disana. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap bertahan di ranah-menjengkelkan-yang-membuatnya-muak tersebut adalah pelajaran dance yang rutin diadakan tiga kali seminggu. Pelajaran lainnya? Siapa peduli.

Namun suatu hari datang seorang guru pengganti sementara yang (alih-alih tampan justru terlihat imut dan menggemaskan) bernama Xi Luhan. Dan Sehun begitu takjub bagaimana guru tersebut dapat membuat dirinya mencintai pelajaran Sejarah dalam sekejap. Sehun bahkan lebih takjub ketika menyadari bahwa otaknya sudah mulai tidak waras saat ia mendapati dirinya sendiri selalu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencium dan menelanjangi Luhan di depan kelas.

Dan ketika Mrs. Kim kembali dari cuti mengajarnya –itu artinya Luhan juga harus kembali ke Cina– Sehun mendapatkan sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa guru yang ingin-selalu-ia-telanjangi itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik dan baik hati. Tapi, tentu saja, Sehun tidak akan menyerah. Tidak sama sekali. Ia akan membuat Luhan tergila-gila padanya, sebagaimana Sehun tergila-gila pada Luhan.

Ada jutaan cara untuk menarik Luhan ke dalam medan gravitasinya. Sehun bukanlah tipe pengecut yang mudah berputus asa. Ia akan tetap berusaha, bagaimanapun caranya.

Karena Sehun selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

* * *

"Nah, anak ini akhirnya tiba. Siapa namamu?"

"Dia Oh Sehun, siswa pembuat onar yang hanya menyukai pelajaran dansa."

**.**

"Kau melakukan pelecehan pada seorang guru!"

"Begitukah? Karena saat ini aku tidak melihatmu sebagai seorang guru."

"Dengar, Sehun-ah. Aku tetap akan menjaga profesionalismeku sebagai seorang guru. Dan, maaf membuatmu kecewa, aku akan menganggap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi."

**.**

"Sehun mendapatkan nilai tertinggi pada simulasi hari ini!"

"APA!?"

"Biasanya aku membawa hadiah, tapi sayang sekali hari ini aku belum sempat membelinya. Kau mau hadiah apa?"

"Hadiah? Aku boleh minta hadiah?"

"Tentu."

"Aku ingin menciummu. Disini. Sekarang."

**.**

"Entahlah, tadi Sehun berkata bahwa ia ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar."

"Lalu?"

"Ketika aku ke kamar mandi, hanya ada satu bilik yang tertutup. Dan aku seperti mendengar suara Luhan seonsangnim yang sedang mendesah."

"Chanyeol-ah, apakah kau memikirkan apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

**.**

"Kau membalas ciumanku, Luhan hyung!"

"Lalu kenapa? Ada belasan wanita yang pernah kau tiduri dan aku yakin mereka semua juga membalas ciumanmu! Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal tersebut."

**.**

"Kuharap kau tidak akan memperburuk keadaan, Sehun-ah. Aku akan kembali ke Cina karena aku punya kehidupan di sana. Kekasihku menunggu di sana dan kuharap kau mengerti akan hal tersebut. Kau tetap menjadi muridku, dan kau bisa memanggilku 'Seonsangnim' dimanapun kita bertemu."

**.**

**Coming Soon!**

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong, Selamat Lebaran untuk kalian yang merayakannya!

Maaf kalau saya punya salah sama kalian ya :D

/kejang/

OOOOHHHH ff satunya maaf apdet secepatnya ya~


	2. New Teacher!

**.**

**Tittle : Seonsaengnim!**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Rated : M (Mature) **

**Genre : Romance, drama, fluff**

**Pairing : HunHan {SehunxLuhan}**

**For whom it may concern,**

**Have a wonderful time!~**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : New Teacher!**

* * *

Sehun berjalan berjalan dengan angkuh sementara Kyungsoo berteriak dengan suara terengah-engah, berusaha keras untuk menyamai langkah panjang Sehun. Sebuah keuntungan besar bagi Sehun karena memiliki kaki yang panjang dengan jantung yang cukup terlatih untuk lari maraton. Ia bukanlah Kyungsoo –si ketua kelas– yang mencintai buku sehingga melupakan hal-hal sederhana dan menyenangkan seperti olahraga.

"Sehun-ah," Kyungsoo berlari terengah-engah, tangannya menjulur-julur dan meraih udara kosong alih-alih menggenggam lengan Sehun. "Kumohon, pelajaran tidak akan dimulai kalau kau tidak hadir ke kelas. Berhentilah bersikap egois!"

"Lalu?" Gumam Sehun tanpa peduli, memperlebar langkahnya sehingga menciptakan lebih banyak jarak antara dirinya dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah terseok-seok menyedihkan di belakang. "Kau pikir aku peduli dengan pelajaran?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak peduli," jawab Kyungsoo jengkel, memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti Sehun lebih jauh. "Tapi dia guru baru yang menggantikan Mrs. Kim. Tolong jangan meninggalkan kesan buruk untuk kelas kita pada kali pertama!"

Sehun tetap berjalan dengan cuek sementara tangannya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, membentuk sebuah silang dengan kedua jari tengahnya. Kyungsoo menatap punggung Sehun dengan putus asa. Reputasinya sebagai ketua kelas yang berwibawa akan hancur apabila ia gagal membawa Sehun ke kelas. Terlebih di hadapan seonsaengnim baru yang, ugh, tampan. Kyungsoo harus mempertahankan predikatnya sebagai seorang murid-cerdas-yang-tidak-pernah-membangkang-terhadap-guru. Dan tentu saja predikat tersebut tidak boleh hilang hanya karena ulah seorang biang onar kelas kakap macam Sehun.

"Ya! Sehun-ah!" Kyungsoo menyiapkan strategi terakhirnya. "Atau harus kulaporkan pada ibumu, hah?"

Kyungsoo berusaha keras menahan senyum melihat Sehun yang menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam. "Bagaimana?" Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya karena tahu bahwa Sehun akan luluh dengan ancaman tersebut. "Ruang Sejarah-lima ada di lantai dua."

"Sialan," Sehun mengumpat pelan lalu berjalan melewati Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar. Ketua kelasnya itu selalu tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahan Sehun. Memang tidak banyak yang mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Sehun, namun (entah darimana) Kyungsoo mengetahuinya. Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan, anak itu tahu secara rinci. Kyungsoo tahu kedua orang tuanya bercerai lima tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo tahu ayahnya (yang terkutuk) menikah lagi dengan wanita yang notabene seorang pengusaha. Kyungsoo tahu ibunya depresi sejak perceraian tersebut. Dan, astaga, Kyungsoo tahu fakta kecil bahwa Sehun tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya.

Ia memang anak berandal yang kurang ajar, namun tentu saja tidak di hadapan ibunya. Untuk satu orang tersebut, Sehun bahkan rela menukarkan nyawanya. Ia sudah cukup menderita melihat betapa sedih ibunya setelah ditinggal pergi orang _kurang ajar _tersebut (Sehun tidak sudi lagi memanggil_nya _dengan sebutan 'ayah'), dan ia tidak mau ibunya bertambah sedih mengetahui kelakuan gilanya di sekolah.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, Sehun-ah. Percayalah padaku," ujar Kyungsoo memecah keheningan mencekam diantara mereka berdua. Sehun mendengus sebal. Semua pelajaran membuatnya tersiksa. Terlebih sejarah. SEJARAH! Ia bahkan lebih memilih mempelajari aritmatika di kandang harimau daripada harus bersusah payah menahan kantuk yang sudah menyerang bahkan ketika pelajaran sejarah baru dimulai.

"Aku tidak percaya akan masuk ke kelas memuakkan ini," gumam Sehun sebelum membuka pintu dengan kekuatan lebih dari biasanya. Semua anak tersentak dan ia melangkah masuk dengan tatapan bosan, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo di belakangnya yang tersenyum lebar, selebar yang dimungkinkan oleh bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam, "Tiga puluh murid lengkap, Luhan Seonsaengnim!"

Luhan –seonsaengnim tersebut– tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo dan mengisyaratkannya untuk kembali ke tempat duduk. Sehun mendengus, memilih menatap lantai alih-alih Luhan Seonsaengnim yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Nah," Luhan berdehem pelan. "Kau akhirnya tiba. Bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu?"

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan, namun tentu saja tidak mendapatkan hasil yang layak mengingat ia hanya _melirik_. Sejujurnya, Sehun berusaha mempertahankan egonya dengan memilih untuk tidak menatap sang guru tersebut. Meskipun harus diakui Sehun cukup penasaran dengan sosok yang bernama Luhan setelah mendengar suaranya yang, ehm, merdu (atau seksi).

"Tidak," Sehun menjawab dengan pelan dan tajam, masih sibuk menatap lantai marmer yang ia pijaki. "Semua anak sudah tahu siapa aku."

"Tapi aku belum," jawab Luhan santai. Sehun mengedingkan bahunya tidak peduli, lalu beranjak menuju bangku paling belakang (tempat paling strategis untuk tidur), sebelum lengannya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan halus yang, astaga, membuat sekujur tubuhnya seolah tersengat listrik. Dan kali ini, Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatap pemilik tangan lembut yang melingkari lengannya tersebut.

Ia terpana.

Guru sejarah penggantinya bukanlah lelaki tua tambun dengan rambut putih dan kacamata tebal yang bertengger di hidungnya. Atau bukan wanita dengan alis tebal dan suara cempreng (tipikal Mrs. Kim sekali) yang bentakannya dapat membuat telinga menjadi tuli permanen. Entah Sehun harus bersyukur ataupun merutuk mendapati guru lelaki (yang Sehun duga masih berumur awal dua puluhan) _cantik _yang mengajarnya selama beberapa saat.

Ini begitu mengagumkan. Mendadak Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, dan kini ia memahami mengapa Kyungsoo begitu ingin mempertahankan reputasinya di depan guru ini –karena saat ini ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Namaku Sehun," ujar Sehun dengan suara (yang berusaha ia buat) santai. "Oh Sehun—" sebelum perkenalannya usai, empat anak, termasuk Kyungsoo, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dan sebelum Luhan mempersilahkan, keempat anak tersebut mulai membuka suara secara bergiliran.

"Dia anak berandalan yang hanya suka pelajaran dance," Sehun menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang membuka suara pertama kali.

"Dia benci sejarah dan pelajaran lainnya," lalu tatapan 'kubunuh-kau-sepulang-sekolah' ia layangkan untuk Minseok.

"Anaknya mengerikan. Seperti keturunan setan," lalu kearah Jongdae.

"Dia kurang ajar sekali," ditutup dengan pendapat dari sahabatnya sendiri, Jongin. Sehun mendengus sebal ketika menyadari bahwa usaha untuk terlihat bersahaja di depan Luhan Seonsaengnim telah gagal total (terima kasih banyak kepada keempat temannya yang telah mengatakan langsung pada Luhan).

Luhan tertawa kecil, dan Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak membayangkan _hal-hal aneh_ melihat bibir menggoda milik Luhan. "Baiklah, sudah cukup."

_Sebetulnya itu terlalu cukup_, batin Sehun jengkel.

"Kau bisa kembali duduk, Sehun-ah. Terima kasih banyak untuk perkenalannya. Sebelumnya, ada berapa anak yang tidak menyukai pelajaran sejarah?"

Beberapa anak mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu-ragu sementara Sehun sedang menyumpah tanpa suara untuk Jongin yang tersenyum lebar di bangkunya. Ia duduk di bangku paling belakang, diantara Tao dan Jongin –yang saat ini juga sedang mengangkat tangannya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan– lalu ikut mengangkat tangannya tanpa antusias.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali melihat hampir tiga perempat siswa di kelas mengangkat tangannya –menandakan ketidaksukaannya pada sejarah– lalu tersenyum. "Banyak juga," gumamnya. "Baiklah, mari kita lihat apakah aku bisa mengubah persepsi kalian tentang sejarah."

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Sehun mendapati dirinya kesulitan memandang kearah lain selain guru mempesona di hadapannya yang sedang mengajarkan sesuatu tentang Tannenberg –pertempuran Tannenberg, lebih tepatnya. Entahlah, Sehun tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang Luhan jelaskan. Ia terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah dan jemari lentik Luhan yang ia gunakan untuk memegangi globe.

Uh, betapa menyedihkannya, tangan selembut itu hanya digunakan untuk memegangi globe sialan tersebut. Sehun cukup beruntung Luhan telah memegang lengannya, meskipun tidak dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Namun sentuhan tersebut memiliki efek yang cukup dahsyat bagi sistem hormon Sehun. Otaknya (yang pada dasarnya memang tidak polos) mulai membayangkan hal-hal aneh dan _berlebihan_. Mungkin saja tangan mulus itu menjadi lebih berguna apabila digunakan untuk melepas kancing seragam Sehun. Atau meraba perutnya. Atau mungkin, yang lebih ekstrim, untuk—

_Puk._

Sebuah kertas melayang mengenai kepalanya, membuat Sehun tersadar dari pikiran liarnya. Ia menoleh pada Tao yang sedang sibuk mencatat, lalu beralih kearah Jongin yang sedang menatapnya malas. "Heh," bisiknya pelan, "Pikirkan _apa yang sedang kau pikirkan_ nanti. Kelas bukan tempat yang cocok untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu."

Sehun nyengir lebar mendengar ucapan Jongin. _Memangnya sebegitu kelihatan, ya?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia terkikik dalam hati membayangkan wajahnya sendiri yang seperti pria tua tambun yang haus akan wanita murahan. Dan, astaga, gurunya sendiri yang menjadi _wanita murahan_nya.

Terdengar begitu kurang ajar.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha kembali fokus ke topik yang Luhan bicarakan. Namun semakin lama, mata Sehun yang nakal semakin sulit dicegah. Pada akhirnya ia menatap selangkangan Luhan sembari menerka-nerka _berapa _panjang 'anakonda' yang ada di balik celananya. Berapa senti? Enam? Tujuh? Sehun tidak bisa memperkirakan. Namun satu hal yang pasti, adalah bahwa _milik _gurunya tersebut tidak lebih besar dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

"YA!" Jongin meninju bahu Sehun dengan kasar, membuat sang pemilik mengaduh kesakitan. "Sudah kubilang jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Cepat bergegas!"

Sehun kebingungan, lalu menatap teman-teman di depannya yang berjalan kearah Luhan, "Ada apa bergegas?"

Jongin berdecak. "Kau terlalu fokus pada otak mesummu itu, ya? Sudah bel, bodoh. Kita harus bergegas ke ruang aritmatika!"

Tao mendesah pelan, "Kenapa pelajaran yang menyenangkan harus berakhir secepat ini?" tanyanya dramatis. "Padahal pelajarannya sedang asik sekali." Namun tak urung Tao bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah tempat dimana Luhan berdiri (yang sekarang ini masih banyak murid berbaris mengantre).

"Tunggu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Sehun meraih tasnya, kebingungan melihat teman-temannya yang sedang berbaris untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepada Luhan. Hal tersebut merupakan kejadian yang langka, mengingat ketika diampu oleh Mrs. Kim semua siswa keluar dari ruang sejarah dengan wajah keruh. "Tidak biasanya kalian melakukan ini," ujar Sehun yang saat ini mengantre paling belakang.

"Sedikit perubahan untuk guru baru, kawan." Jawab Jongin dramatis, lalu merapikan rambutnya ketika antrean mulai menyusut. Ia membungkuk dalam dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih banyak untuk ilmunya' dengan pelan. Sehun, di belakangnya, menyeringai sebelum mengikuti apa yang Jongin lakukan.

"Sehun-ah," Luhan memanggil Sehun pelan, tak urung membuat Sehun (dan teman sepaketnya, yaitu Tao dan Jongin) menoleh kearahnya. Sehun memberikan Tao dan Jongin pelototan 'pergi-dari-sini-sekarang-atau-kalian-akan-mati', dan kedua temannya memutuskan untuk memberi Luhan dan Sehun sedikit waktu dan privasi.

"Ya, Luhan Seonsaengnim?" Jawab Sehun datar.

"Menurutmu, apakah pelajaranku membosankan?" tanya Luhan dengan cengiran canggung, sementara tangannya sibuk mengusap leher putih susu yang sedari tadi ingin Sehun hisap.

Sehun membasahi bibirnya yang kering, lalu berusaha mencari jawaban yang sesuai atas pertanyaan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menjawab pertanyaan tersebut? Bahkan ia tidak mendengar apa saja hal yang Luhan jelaskan selama satu setengah jam pelajaran. Sehun terlalu _sibuk _menatap dan membayangkan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ia bayangkan.

"Tidak," Sehun menampilkan wajah semeyakinkan mungkin. "Penyampaianmu menarik, Seonsaengnim."

"Benarkah?" Luhan seperti mendapatkan semangat baru. Wajahnya lebih bersinar dibandingkan tadi, "Sejujurnya, aku sangat gugup karena ini pertama kalinya aku mengajar dengan Bahasa Korea. Apakah pengucapanku cukup jelas?"

Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran yang kentara di wajah Luhan. "Pengucapanmu sangat jelas, Saem."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Luhan menghembuskan napas lega. "Kau bisa memberiku masukan kalau cara mengajarku aneh dan tidak membuatmu nyaman."

"Benarkah? Aku boleh melakukannya?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk antusias, "Tentu saja. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Sehun kembali membasahi bibirnya dan menghembuskan napas, sebelum maju selangkah, menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk mereka berdua bernapas. "Sedikit saran untukmu, Saem." Ia menyentuh kulit Luhan sebelum mengaitkan dua kancing teratas yang (sepertinya sengaja) Luhan biarkan tidak terkait.

"Pertama, tolong kancingkan kemejamu dengan baik, atau murid-murid nakal sepertiku lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan isi dibalik kemejamu dibandingkan dengan pelajaranmu sendiri." Lalu tangan Sehun berpindah ke rambut cokelat madu Luhan yang agak berantakan, "Kedua, tolong rapikan rambutmu. Kau terlihat terlalu _nakal _dan _liar _dengan rambut berantakan seperti ini."

"Dan ketiga," Sehun menyeringai sebelum menjilat bibir manis Luhan. "Tolong hentikan kebiasan menggigit bibir ketika sedang mengajar. Itu benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman."

Sehun mundur tiga langkah dan membungkukkan badan kearah Luhan yang masih sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh murid kurang ajar tersebut terhadap dirinya. "Kuharap kau benar-benar melaksanakan saranku, Saem." _Terutama yang ketiga_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Atau," suara Sehun berubah berat dan mengerikan, "Aku bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama padamu, ketika kau sedang mengajar. Bagaimana? Terdengar menarik, bukan?"

* * *

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

* * *

Hai semua! Saya balik dengan ff yang satunya nih.

Maaf banget saya nggak apdet dalam waktu yang lama. K13 menuntut saya untuk mengerjakan tugas pagi siang sore malam. Dan untung saya masih ada waktu untuk nulis ini.

FF satunya, ehm, masih dalam proses. Saya sendiri kurang tahu kapan bisa rilis. Baru seperlima pengerjaan u,u saya kurang dapet feelnya untuk saat ini, dan jujur, saya gak berani ngelanjut kalau feel tsb belum ada. Takut kalian jadi ngerasa aneh dengan fic yg satu.

Saya bener-bener mohon maaappppp. Saya harap kalian ngerti. Eniweyyyy siapa yang liat TLP live? :D

Hahaha sukses ya yang liat live~ btw yang mau kasih kritik saran atau mau nagih ff, selain lewat pm bisa add fb saya **Seena Hunhan_._**TERIMAKASIH :D

**Bighug xo, Seena :***


End file.
